


Time to get out of the water?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Friday the 13th - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordslake, ground and walk.





	Time to get out of the water?

**Author's Note:**

> Friday the 13th y’all!! When I realized we had the word lake today I got so excited tbh, and I had to write something Jason-y, so, for today’s words from sterekdrabbles, have some est rel and asshole Derek xD ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175858124957).)

Derek swam over to Stiles to whisper against his ear.

“Friday the 13th, it’s getting dark. Time to get out of the water?”

He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek and Stiles glared at him as he swam away.

“Well, Jason’s got nothing on a werewolf, so it’s a good thing I have you here to protect me,” he said.

Derek grinned as he reached the beach. “Do you, now?” he asked and picked their things up from the ground before walking away.

“You fucking asshole!!” Stiles swore and hurried out of the lake to the sound of Derek’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
